Crying Game
by yunakitty
Summary: NaotoxKanji. Takes place between Naoto coming to school, and joining the team. Kanji is still confused about his feelings for the detective, but the school trip brings them closer together in more ways than one, as they discover secrets about each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, isn't that...?" Chie trailed off as the group of friends approached their high school gates. The figure she was peering at was none other than Naoto Shirogane, the detective that they had encountered several times while on the trail of the Midnight Channel killer. "Whoa...why is he wearing our school uniform? Is this some kind of undercover thing?" The group got closer to the boy, who tipped his hat at them.

"Good morning," he said cordially.

"It's that...what do you call it...pint sized detective!" Yosuke blurted out.

"What?" Annoyance flickered across Naoto's face. "Don't just go making up nicknames for people. It's rude." Naoto's harsh tone made Yosuke flinch, but Chie quickly changed the subject.

"So, what brings you to our school?"

"Well, the police have caught the suspect...though I have reservations about that...anyway, I have been dismissed from the assignment in light of them declaring it closed. Owing to some family issues, I'll be staying in the area. So, as of today, I'll be a first year here at the school."

"What? Is this some new case that you're undercover for?" Chie asked.

Naoto stared at her for a moment. "No...I'm fifteen, so that places me in the tenth grade, and the law states that I have to be enrolled in school, therefore..." He gestured down at his uniform.

"You're fifteen?" Yosuke blurted out. "I mean, yeah, I know you look like a kid, but you act so serious and since you're like this seasoned crime solver, I assumed you were an adult. Just, you know, one of those adults that has that medical condition where you never hit puberty." Naoto gave him another cold stare, and Yosuke shut his mouth with a snap.

"Well, good day," Naoto said briskly, turning on his heels and heading into the school.

"Good job, Yosuke, you and your stupid mouth," Chie snarled. "You hurt his feelings."

Yosuke spluttered back angrily at her. "What? I was just saying what everybody was thinking. Give me a break."

"Ugh." Chie rolled her eyes, and she and Yukiko headed into class. Yosuke groaned and turned to Souji, their silver haired leader.

"She's always blaming everything on me," he whined. Souji just shrugged, and the two went inside together.

At lunch period, the group of friends was startled when an agitated Kanji joined them on the roof with a loud bang of the rusty door. "What...how..." Kanji continued to splutter words, trying to ask something.

"Calm down, Kanji," Souji said in his smooth, even voice. He rarely spoke, but when he did, the other team members listened and followed his instructions without question.

Kanji took a deep breath, and tried again. "Um..." he began, his face getting red. "Why is that...th-th-that detective here at school?"

Chie spoke up. "He's a student here now. Can you believe he's only fifteen?" She took a bite of her sandwich.

Kanji's face was still very red, and his eyes darted around. "Uh, yeah, okay..." He stomped off without another word, leaving the four friends to look at each other questioningly.

"What was that all about?" Yukiko asked.

Yosuke laughed. "Ha, ha, I know what Kanji's got his panties in a wad about. Don't you remember? Him finding that guy attractive was the trigger for his whole 'slutty man sauna' incident. That boy made him question his sexual identity, and I don't think he's figured out the answer yet."

Chie nodded. "Oh, yeah...I didn't think about that. So he's probably nervous around him, huh?"

Yosuke took a long drink of TaP, and snorted. "This should be interesting..."

About an hour later, Kanji headed into the home ec room for his 6th period electives class there. He about crawled out of his skin when he saw Naoto already in the classroom. He briefly considered ditching class, but he knew he couldn't afford any more absences. Plus, it was his favorite class of the day, and no way was this...pretty boy going to scare him out of it. He skulked into the classroom and slumped into a seat near the back.

Class started, and the teacher explained that they would be dividing into teams of four which would work at different stations in the room each day. She called the names and told them which station to go to. Kanji swore under his breath when he heard his name called right after Naoto's, along with two ditzy girls. He cursed his luck as he stood up and trudged over to the baking station with his shoulders slumped.

Naoto glanced at him, then looked down at their recipe for the day. Kanji gritted his teeth. How come he was the only one who felt uncomfortable? This guy had shaken him to his very core, turned his life inside out, but yet he was just as cool as a cucumber. Kanji relaxed his jaw a little as he realized that it wasn't really the detective's fault...he didn't know what chain of events his innocent inquiries of Kanji had led to. Naoto had approached him, introduced himself, and mentioned that he was very interested in Kanji. Of course, it had turned out he meant interested in that Kanji might be the next kidnapping victim. Kanji, of course, had taken it the completely wrong way, and thought the boy was interested in him romantically.

And that's where the trouble started. The problem was that Kanji found Naoto attractive...very attractive. In fact, he had never been so attracted to anyone in his life. The way the boy's silky blue hair framed his face, his pouty little lips, those big, searching eyes...Kanji had fallen head over heels for him. He had never considered that he was gay. Sure, he was a little afraid of girls, and he liked to sew, but he had never found another male attractive before. So it sent him off into very deep thought about what his true sexual identity was. Of course, that had caused a schism in his mind, leading to his very strange shadow emerging and the "Bad, Bad Bathhouse."

Kanji shuddered as he thought of how humiliating the whole escapade was. He hated that his senpais were witness to all that, but it couldn't be helped. They had assured him that everyone had had similar embarrassing events, and he had nothing to worry about. Still...he was left with so many questions about himself. Was he gay? He didn't feel attracted to any other men...just this damn Naoto jerk.

Who at that moment, was addressing Kanji for the fifth time. "Tatsumi-kun," he said in a tired voice. "Would you please get the mixing bowls out of the top shelf?"

Kanji shook himself awake, and responded with a deep blush on his face. "Uh, yeah," he said weakly, and went to comply. He stretched up, getting the bowls, and handed them to Naoto, who cast a disdainful glance at the two girls on their team. They were playing with their phones and gossiping, obviously not interested in helping.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to do this ourselves," Naoto said.

"Uh, yeah..." Kanji said. "Just us guys...I mean, uh...haaa..." His face positively burned with embarrassment, and he picked up the recipe, reading it out loud with shaking hands. Naoto regarded him with some curiosity, but didn't say anything. Kanji made it through the class without fainting, but he still felt extremely awkward. Naoto just continued to act impassive, which frustrated him even more for some reason.

After about a week of the same awkward scene every afternoon, Naoto finally spoke up. "Tatsumi-kun," he said seriously. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Kanji dropped the box of safety pins he had been holding, causing them to go everywhere. He cursed and bent down to pick them up with a red face, muttering under his breath. Naoto wanted an answer however, and kept pushing. "Do you?" he asked.

Kanji's face reddened even more and he spluttered, struggling to speak. "No, I d-d-don't have a p-p-problem with you. Geez..." he huffed, trying to play it off.

Naoto arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. The class mercifully ended a few minutes later. Later that afternoon, as Kanji was trudging down the road running along the central shopping district, he heard the pattering of quick footsteps behind him, and suddenly Naoto was beside him. Kanji gave a not very manly squeal of surprise, then spluttered angrily. "What?" he said, using anger to mask his embarrassment. He walked faster, trying to lose the boy. "Why do you keep nagging me?"

"You're acting very strangely," Naoto said, pursing his lips as he kept pace with the much taller boy. "I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Argh, there's nothing to get to the bottom of!" Kanji said, exasperated.

"No, you're hiding something, and it's not in my nature to rest until I uncover what it is."

Kanji suddenly screeched to a stop, spinning to face the young detective. "You want to uncover it? Really? Do you really?!" His voice rose in volume, as his emotions churned and swirled around in a confusing mess. "Well, I'll tell you! You had to come around, saying all that shit about being interested in me back then, and you got my head in a mess! I was like, this guy is interested in me? But I'm a guy...is he gay? Am _I _gay?" He spoke in a rush, his hands gesturing wildly. Naoto just stood stock still, taking in the scene with wide eyes. "You have no fucking idea what a mess you made of me. No fucking idea!"

Kanji held his aching head in his hands for a moment, then launched into fierce speech once more. "And now you come around, and I gotta bake cookies and shit with you like it's all okay. Well, it's not! I can't stand to look at you!" Naoto flinched and started to speak, but Kanji railroaded right over him. "But I can't help but look at you! I want to look at you! My head is such a fucking mess that I can't think about anything else! God!" He gave an exasperated groan, and began walking again, storming off for home.

Naoto just stood, staring after him in bewilderment.

The next day in home ec class, things were even more awkward. This time, in addition to Kanji being a mess, Naoto was too. Even the ditzy girls on their team noticed, and took over the task for the day while rolling their eyes. Kanji shuffled off to his desk, putting his head down on it. He just sighed heavily. When he turned his head to the side, he scowled when he saw Naoto sitting next to him. The boy was watching him quietly with his hands clasped together.

"What? Is this entertaining to you?" Kanji snapped. Naoto just shook his head silently. "Then why are you staring at me?" Kanji asked, his voice faltering.

"Tatsumi-kun...I..." Before Naoto could finish his sentence, the bell rang. Kanji scooped up his books and stomped off, leaving Naoto staring after him.

After school, Kanji left as quickly as he possibly could, not wanting to give the boy detective a chance to catch up with him. He didn't head directly home, instead going to the shrine and sitting on a bench there. He liked spending time at the shrine, as it was quiet and abandoned for the most part.

He had been there for about twenty minutes, staring off into space, when he heard the soft crunch of approaching footsteps. He knew without looking who it was, and he balled his hands up into fists. "You sure are a good detective," he muttered. "Tracking me down...damn..." Naoto got closer, and stood in front of him silently. "Well, what? You follow all this way to stare at me some more?"

"Tatsumi-kun," Naoto began slowly. "Listen...I'm sorry. I had no idea I caused you so much distress. I truly did not mean to do such a thing. I apologize."

The wind blew, stirring up some dry leaves. Kanji just eyed the detective for a few tense moments. "Sorry? Sorry, huh?" He gave a dry laugh. "No, I should be sorry. It's all my own fucked up mind that's causing this trouble. You're just being yourself. I'm the one that took it and twisted it up. Ugh, I'm such a fuck up," he mumbled. Naoto didn't say anything in response, and Kanji kicked at a pebble. "I just got a lot to figure out about myself, I guess."

He stood up abruptly. "I gotta go home. See you in class tomorrow," he said weakly. Naoto just nodded, and watched him go.

The two managed to work together for the next few classes, but there was an unspoken tension that lingered between them. The following week was the school trip, and all first and second year students at the school were required to attend. Kanji wanted to ditch, even more so when he found out Naoto was in his group on the trip; but again, he knew that he couldn't have any more absences, or he'd be held back a year. He begrudgingly packed his things the night before and went to bed early to prepare.

Kanji stuck with his senpais during the train ride and the preliminary tour of the school, though he was forced to group back up with Naoto when it was time for the lectures and other programs. Finally, when the day was over, the teacher in charge of the trip, Miss Kashiwagi, led all the students down Shirakawa Boulevard to get to their hotel. Rise, the former singing idol who was now in his class, blushed as she told the rest of the group that the hotels in that part of town were "love hotels", ie, places that people went for sexual rendezvous.

"Figures," one girl said, rolling her eyes. "Miss Kashiwagi is a total ho bag."

"She's a _wannabe _ho bag," another girl countered. "She can't ever get a man." The group all laughed, except Naoto and Kanji, who were still feeling extremely awkward around each other.

The group arrived at the hotel, and Miss Kashiwagi checked them all in. The staff looked rather startled to have a school group staying there, but welcomed the business and didn't turn them away. Miss Kashiwagi had already made a list of which students were to room together, and she read it off as she passed out the room keys. Naoto and Kanji both became very nervous as the crowd of students dwindled down and they were still standing there.

"Uh, Miss Kashiwagi, which room am I in?" Kanji asked.

She looked annoyed. "And who are you?"

"Kanji Tatsumi."

Miss Kashiwagi scanned her list over and over. "I don't see you on the list. Were you supposed to come on the trip?"

"Well, yeah! I'm a first year, and they said everybody had to come!" Kanji struggled to not lose his temper totally at the air headed bitch.

"Ugh...well, all the rooms are full. I'll have to just book one more room..." She turned to the counter and began speaking to the clerk. Naoto stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I seem to have been overlooked as well."

Miss Kashiwagi turned bored, tired eyes on him. "Oh, yeah, you're that new student, the boy detective. Well, whatever idiot made this list forgot to put you down too. But it's fine. I'm glad it's just two boys left over. I'll only have to get one extra room." She turned back to the counter, and Kanji flailed desperately, as Naoto's face turned pale.

"Oh, hell no! You can't put us in the same room!" Kanji yelped.

Miss Kashiwagi wheeled on him, suddenly looking vicious. "Oh? And what makes you so special that you get your own room?"

"Uh..." Kanji said weakly. He couldn't tell her that he was attracted to Naoto. She wasn't a normal teacher - she was a bigger gossip than any of the students, and it would be spread around the entire student body AND faculty before the sun rose.

"Listen, you need to stop being a pain in the ass, do you hear me? I could make you sleep on the street, if you prefer!" Miss Kashiwagi snapped, hurriedly scribbling her name on the sheet for one more room. She thrust the key at Naoto. "You two get out of my sight! Ugh! I am so sick of seeing brats right now!" She stormed off to her own room, leaving Naoto and Kanji dumbstruck in the lobby.

"Uh..." Kanji was at a loss for words. Naoto was silent, then looked at the room number on the key. He quietly turned and headed off for the hallway that their room would be on. Kanji sputtered for a moment, then hurried along after the young detective.

Naoto unlocked the door, then entered the room, followed by Kanji. They both just stood still in amazement as they took in the room. It was a love hotel, alright. There were mirrors on every wall, as well as the ceiling. The bed was heart shaped, and there were shiny wrapped condoms on the pillow in lieu of mints. Kanji suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. "I-I-I'm sleeping on the street or something..." he stammered, turning for the door.

"It's raining outside," Naoto stated in a flat voice.

"M-m-maybe Yosuke and Souji will let me stay in their room," Kanji blurted out, then dashed from the room as quickly as he could. He had no idea what room the guys were in, and just started knocking on each door in the hallway. After disturbing many students as well as several actual couples, he was feeling rather mortified, and gave up his search, trudging back to the room Naoto was in. He knocked sheepishly on the door, and was let in by Naoto, who was already in his pajamas.

Naoto didn't say anything to the flustered Kanji, just went to the bed. After tossing the condoms in the trashcan in disgust, he pulled the comforter and two of the many pillows off the bed.

"Oh yeah, one of us can sleep on the floor," Kanji said, breathing a small sigh of relief. "I-I'll sleep on the floor. It's my fault this is so weird, after all." He stared at the ground sheepishly.

"Listen, it's okay," Naoto said. "I know you're not going to attack me in the night, right?"

"Of c-course not!" Kanji stammered, breaking out in a cold sweat at the thought. "I'm not like that! I know everybody says I'm a thug, but that's just rumors and shit!"

Naoto laughed lightly. "Fine." He climbed into the gaudy bed, and pulled out a rather thick book on forensics methods to read.

"Uh...I'm going to get a shower," Kanji said. Naoto said nothing, and Kanji turned for the bathroom. He turned on the water, waited for it to warm up, and then stepped in. He scrubbed himself vigorously, thinking deeply about the situation. He was alone with the object of his desires...well, he wasn't sure if he really did desire him or if he was just confused...at any rate, they were alone. Nothing was going to happen, of course. He wasn't that kind of guy. He would never force himself on someone. He had never even kissed anyone before, but he knew that when he did, he wanted the other person to want it too. Otherwise, there was no point.

Kanji perked up as he realized something. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to hash all this out with the guy. They were alone, and there was little chance of being interrupted. He nodded to himself, and resolved to have a serious discussion with Naoto. He stepped out of the shower, and then realized he hadn't brought his clothes in with him. He had to step out in the room with a towel around his waist, not daring to glance at Naoto. He cringed as he remembered his flaming shadow dressed in nothing but a towel, and wondered if Naoto had been able to see that image on the Midnight Channel like his senpais had. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he snatched up his sleep clothes, then hurried back into the bathroom to change.

He reemerged dressed for bed, and stiffly approached Naoto. "Listen, I want to talk." Naoto laid his book aside, and just gazed at him calmly. Kanji gave a deep sigh, and sat down on the edge of the bed, as there were no chairs in the room. "I don't really understand what's going on with me...but I really want to talk about it. And since it concerns you, and we're all awkward and shot to hell anyway, I figure I might as well spill it all to you."

"That makes sense," Naoto said smoothly.

"Uh, yeah. So anyway...I'm kind of a weird dude, you know? I've always been into sewing, being that my family owns a textile shop and all. The other kids used to make fun of me for it, and that's where I got my rough side from, as a defense mechanism, you know? Well, anyway, I've gotten to be afraid of girls, because they were always the worst about making fun of me. 'Kanji's a girly boy! He plays with dolls! He's a freak!'" Kanji sighed heavily.

"I think I can understand some of your plight," Naoto said, smiling wryly.

Kanji perked up. "R-really? Okay, well, that's good. So anyway, I've never had a girlfriend or nothing because girls think I'm weird. But it wasn't like I was trying to kiss on boys or anything! I never even thought of that...until you came along." His face reddened, but he was compelled to keep speaking, to get it all out. "You came up, and you were all like, 'I'm interested in you.'"

Naoto interrupted there. "Actually, I said, 'I'm interested in the fact that you were on local TV recently, just like the other kidnapping and murder victims were. I think you might be targeted.'"

Kanji laughed weakly. "Uh...yeah, I guess you're right. I was just kind of dazzled by your face and I heard what I wanted to hear."

"Dazzled by my face?"

Kanji's face burned terribly. "W-w-well, yeah...come on, you're not stupid. You know that you're good looking. It's all the girls at school ever talk about."

Naoto dropped his eyes. "Ah, yes. My fan club. They are quite a devoted bunch. Devoted...and persistent...and totally unwanted."

Kanji snorted. "Girls always bugging you, huh? That must be annoying."

Naoto sighed heavily. "You have no idea."

"Seems like we both got troubles." Kanji paused, licking his dry lips, and then he continued. "Anyway, I...I...I was attracted to you. I've never liked another guy before, and it made me really confused. I told you about that...well, anyway, that's the way it was." He chose to leave out the part about the shadow and the bathhouse. "I'm not good with feelings anyway, and these feelings are like, too much for me to handle, so I keep stuffing them down over and over again. But they just won't go away." He looked up at Naoto with a stricken look on his face, making the detective blush. "I'm not going to lie, okay? I like you."

Kanji looked back down at his hands. "It's not like I expect you to like me back. You probably don't even like guys, and if you did, you wouldn't like a rough guy like me. But...I have to be honest with myself. You're really attractive. You're...the most attractive person I've ever seen in my life." Naoto blushed deeper. "But I don't want to fuck up your life and get on your nerves, okay? So I want to know what the best thing to do is. Do you want me to transfer out of home ec so that we don't have to see each other? Do you want to try to be friends and hope that I get over his dumb crush? Or what? I need you to tell me what we should do."

Kanji's mind was blown as Naoto suddenly crawled forward on the bed and threw his arms around Kanji's neck. Those little pouty lips were suddenly crushed against Kanji's, kissing him passionately. After a few moments, Naoto pulled away. Both their faces were flushed. "I...I just wanted to see..." Naoto said softly, breathing heavily.

"See what?" Kanji asked, his head swimming.

"See if I felt the same."

"And?" Kanji asked the simple question breathlessly.

"I do," Naoto whispered, and leaned in for another kiss. Kanji groaned softly and kissed the detective back, losing himself in the moment. He couldn't believe what was happening, and he wasn't even sure he wasn't dreaming. If it was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up. He felt Naoto's delicate fingers tangling themselves in the back of his still damp hair, and he moaned helplessly.

They continued to kiss, the heat building up steadily. Kanji became aware of his manhood, which was fully erect from the thrill of what was going on, and it throbbed and ached terribly. He longed for Naoto to reach down and touch it, but he knew that was wishing for way too much. He tried to ignore the desperate feeling below his waist, and try to concentrate on enjoying the kiss.

He slowly parted his lips, and Naoto mimicked the action. Then his tongue slipped out, sliding into Naoto's mouth. The detective whimpered slightly, but twirled his tongue around Kanji's. Kanji couldn't believe how sweet Naoto's mouth tasted...like strawberries. He continued to kiss him deeply, slowly backing the boy onto the bed. He broke his mouth away to kiss at Naoto's neck, which was smooth and sweet smelling. His lips made their way up to a perfect little shell pink ear, breathing in it and making the detective moan with pleasure.

Kanji's erection was absolutely screaming for attention at that point, and he was also dying to know if the boy underneath him was just as turned on. He wanted more than anything to slip his hand between Naoto's legs and see if he was hard too. But he was afraid it would be too much...however, he wanted to do it do badly he couldn't think of nothing else. His hand suddenly moved of his own accord, moving quickly and coming to rest below Naoto's waist.

Naoto seized up, freezing in fear. Kanji knew he had gone too far, but it was too late. His hand had already discovered what there was to find.

Nothing at all...

When he had first patted below Naoto's navel and felt nothing there, he had immediately been disappointed that the other boy was not turned on too. But his mind began clicking and whirling as even his fingertips, which were resting where there should at least be something...came in contact with nothing. It was smooth. His hand curiously moved lower, and when he felt the warm, soft flesh through the pajamas, he snapped his hand away and gasped.

"You're a girl!" he cried out.

Naoto's face was on fire, burning with embarrassment. He was really a she. "I..." she said weakly, looking away.

"You're not a guy..." Kanji stated, rather obviously. He was in a daze.

"I'm sorry," Naoto apologized. "I...pretend to be a boy because I don't think the police would take a girl seriously...but I have to keep up the charade all the time." She blinked away a few tears, looking humiliated.

"This is wonderful!" Kanji blurted out. Naoto looked at him, blinking rapidly in surprise. He looked back at her, taking her shoulders and shaking her just slightly. "You're a girl! Not a guy! I'm attracted to a girl! I'm not gay!" He sounded exuberant, and Naoto found herself smiling despite herself.

"Glad to oblige," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Kanji's face fell slightly. "Ack, I'm sorry! This is a huge deal for you...I'm sorry to discover your secret like this. It must be really hard to have to pretend to be something all the time, and be scared of getting found out. I feel so bad for you. But...I'm so fucking happy right now!" He couldn't help but grin gleefully, and Naoto had to laugh. Kanji laughed too, and then dipped his head to kiss her again. "This is so awesome," he murmured between kisses.

"Mmm," Naoto murmured back. It wasn't like her at all to get carried away in the moment, but Kanji's heartfelt confession had struck a chord. She suddenly realized how much they had in common; him with being teased for liking girl stuff, and her with pretending to be a boy. They both were very complicated people...and maybe they could work together.

She gasped as Kanji's hand traveled over her chest. "So, you've got these too...hey, where are they?" He blushed as he felt around her strangely smooth chest. "Uh, it's okay...I'm not into big boobs or anything..."

Naoto laughed weakly, then reached down and unbuttoned her pajama top. She wiggled a little to sit up, and Kanji moved back to allow her to do so. Kanji watched, mesmerized, as she slid her pajama top off her shoulders. Underneath was a wide swath of elastic bandages. "This is uncomfortable enough in the day, but I thought I was going to die if I had to sleep in it tonight, just to keep up the ruse..." she said softly as she peeled the edge open. She unwound it, layer after layer, and blushed even deeper as she removed the last bit. Her full, perky breasts suddenly sprung forward, and Kanji just gaped, in shock. He couldn't believe that she had been able to hide all that so well.

His hands moved forward seemingly of their own will, and covered them gently. Naoto sighed, her face flushed, as Kanji softly caressed her. His mouth found hers again for a kiss, and soon she was once again on her back, underneath him on the bed.

Kanji suddenly shifted his hips, lowering them and pressing his erection between her thighs. Even through their clothes, the feeling was amazingly intense, and they both gasped loudly. Kanji slowly began to rock his hips, grinding himself against her carefully. Naoto's eyes fluttered closed, and she couldn't help but moan with pleasure. He was so incredibly hard, pressing perfectly into her. The friction was so divine...her head tilted back as she began to grind back against him.

Kanji could feel himself building up. He was already so turned on, just by the idea of having this beautiful creature underneath him, and seeing her enjoy what they were doing made him feel proud and happy. Naoto suddenly gripped his waist tightly as she let out a little cry. Her body spasmed against his, and Kanji groaned happily as he realized she must be climaxing. He thrust his hips clumsily against her, faster, and then gave an anguished moan as he released powerfully.

They lay together, breathing heavily, for some time. Kanji eventually rolled off, laying on the bed and giving a happy little sigh. Naoto turned her head to look at him, a blush tinting her cheeks as she smiled shyly. "So, uh...do I still have to sleep on the floor?" Kanji asked. Naoto shook her head and laughed, and Kanji laughed too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Naoto was regretful. She turned away from Kanji as she rebound her breasts. "Let's just forget this happened," she murmured.

Kanji looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "But...I don't want to forget it happened!"

"It's just easier that way," Naoto sighed. "I got to thinking about it, and it's just not going to work. Everyone thinks I'm a boy, and I can't tell them now that I'm female, so if we get into a relationship, everyone will think you're gay. You don't need to be ostracized further."

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Kanji cried. "I don't care about what anyone else thinks!" He stepped closer to Naoto, and lowered his voice. "I want to be with you."

Naoto closed her eyes and shuddered happily, but shook her head. "It just won't work," she said sadly.

Kanji looked at her pitifully. "But..." he began, then he was cut off by loud knocking at the door.

"Rise and shine, brats!" Miss Kashiwagi's shrill voice came through the door. "It's time for the factory tour!" She continued to bang on their door, and Kanji cast one last sad glance at Naoto, who was just finishing dressing, then went to answer the door. He stomped past Miss Kashiwagi out towards the lobby. "Ooh, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Miss Kashiwagi laughed. Naoto trudged out next, letting the door close behind her.

Kanji really didn't want to be on the factory tour, so he managed to slip out of the group and go with his second year friends. Rise was already with them, and they headed out to see the shopping district. Rise turned to Kanji, her eyes sparkling. "So...I heard that you have to share a room with Naoto."

Yosuke started cracking up. "Aw, man, I bet you were thrilled! You guys probably made out all night long, huh?" Kanji suddenly lunged for Yosuke, who jumped deftly out of his way. Kanji lunged again for him, seething with anger. "Whoa, what the fuck, man?" Yosuke cried, shielding himself.

"You better shut your fucking mouth! God! I am so sick of hearing you!" Kanji was boiling with rage.

"Calm down, Kanji," Souji said, stepping between the two young men. Kanji trembled for a moment, then turned away as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh my God, I think Kanji is crying..." Chie whispered to Yukiko.

Yosuke gaped. "Oh man...it's really true, isn't it?"

Kanji wheeled around, his face red and his eyes watery. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" he wailed, then turned back around.

The group was silent. "I'm sorry, Kanji," Yosuke apologized awkwardly. "Uh, what happened, you made a move and he rejected you?" Chie slapped him upside the head, and he winced. "Never mind," he mumbled.

Rise squirmed uncomfortably. "Um, okay, let's go get ice cream! It's on me!" she cheered weakly, trying to change the mood. Fortunately, it worked, distracting everyone from the situation. Kanji was still sullen and reserved, but everyone gave him his space.

That evening, Rise took everyone to a club in the Pauwlonia Mall. They were impressed, having never seen anything like it before in Inaba. "This is awesome," Yosuke breathed, looking around. "Oh, shit!" he hissed. He grabbed Chie's elbow.

"What the hell, Yosuke?" she snapped angrily at him, but looked in the direction he was desperately pointing in. "Oh, shit," she echoed.

For Naoto was walking towards them. They all weren't sure what the situation between Kanji and Naoto was, but they knew it must be awkward. Kanji saw her as well, and turned away, staring at the wall. Naoto glanced at him, but addressed the rest of the group. "Oh? What are you doing here?"

"We should ask you that," Rise said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're underage, too."

"I once helped the owner out with a case, and I was just stopping in to pay my respects," Naoto explained smoothly.

"Uh huh. Sure. Well, we're about to go up to the VIP section," Rise said. "Wanna join us?" She was sure that Naoto would refuse, or she wouldn't have asked. But to her surprise, Naoto nodded in acquiescence, and ascended the stairs with the group.

Chie grabbed at Rise and hissed in her ear. "Why'd you invite Naoto? Kanji's probably going to start crying again."

"It just came out!" she said. "I didn't think he'd say yes...sheesh..."

At the bottom of the stairs, Kanji was hesitating. "I can't," he protested weakly.

"Come on," Yosuke encouraged him. "I mean, you're gonna have to face the guy tonight anyway, since we've got one more night here."

"Oh yeah." Kanji's face fell as he realized this. "About that...do you think I can stay in you guys' room tonight?"

"Of course you can," Souji said gently. "And if you want, I'll stay down here with you so that you don't have to go up there."

Kanji shook his head. "Thanks, senpai. But I don't want you to miss out on the fun. I'll just hang out down here," he said glumly. The boys argued back and forth, but finally Yosuke dragged a reluctant Kanji up the stairs. Once in the VIP section, Kanji cast a quick glance at Naoto, who looked away in embarrassment. Kanji slumped down in a seat as far away as he could manage.

Drinks were served, and soon Teddie, Yukiko, and Rise were giggling like they were drunk. Rise insisted that she ordered soft drinks, but it was agreed that there must have been a mix up. The intoxicated Rise soon urged everyone to play the King's Game, a truth or dare style game where chopsticks were drawn. The person who drew the chopstick with a red mark on it was the "king" and was allowed to issue an order to one of the other players. However, he or she had to choose a number, which were on the other chopsticks, without knowing who had which number. It could lead to some very interesting situations.

Teddie was the first person to draw a stick, and everyone groaned, knowing the crazy bear would pick something stupid. He decreed that he wanted a smooch, and called out number 4. Yosuke stood up, rolling his eyes. Teddie began quickly backpedaling. "I meant 3," he insisted, but a giggling Rise and Yukiko insisted that there were no takebacks, and began chanting for Teddie and Yosuke to kiss. Teddie stepped in close to Yosuke, batting his eyes up at him. "Please be gentle," he whispered, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Aw, gross," Yosuke moaned, but before he could step away, Teddie had grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. Yosuke spluttered and wiped his lips off frantically afterward, as everyone got a good laugh. Even Kanji got a little chuckle out of seeing Yosuke get humiliated.

The game went on, and it was time to draw again. Kanji swallowed hard as he got the red stick. "Oooh, Kanji-kun is the king..." Rise sang. "It's your chance! Hopefully you'll get you-know-who!" she giggled, jerking her head in a not so subtle manner towards the detective. Kanji and Naoto both looked miserable, and Chie's foot flew out, kicking Rise in the shin. "Wah! That hurt! I think you broke my leg!" Rise wailed.

"Good, you drunken idiot," Chie hissed. She turned to Kanji. "I'll trade sticks with you," she offered.

Yukiko stood up, jabbing her finger in the air. "That's against the royal rules!" she shouted. Rise chimed in, after pulling her legs out of Chie's reach.

"That's right. Yoooou gotta pick something. Just ask for a hug," she offered. "You've been so sad all day, you could use a hug." Naoto's head jerked up at that comment, looking towards Kanji with a stricken look on her face.

"Fine, whatever," Kanji mumbled. "Uh, Number 1."

No one moved for a moment, and Rise began to glance around suspiciously. "Yosuke? Are you Number 1? You can't get out of this, you know."

"No!" Yosuke held up his chopstick, which bore the number 5. Everyone in turn held up their chopsticks for Rise's scrutiny, revealing every number except one. However, one person was still holding on tightly to their stick - not surprisingly, it was Naoto.

Rise glared at her. "Boy Detective! I deduce that it's you!" She pointed dramatically at Naoto, who slumped down in the seat.

"This game is foolish," she muttered.

"Just huggggg the damn guy!" Rise shouted. "He's been moping and crying and he needs a hug, dammit!" She wheezed for a moment, and then continued her tirade. "He's so sad and he won't tell us why, and it's just making me so sad, and I just...wah!!!" She burst into dramatic tears. Teddie jumped up and ran over to her, embracing her and bawling as well.

Naoto sighed heavily, then stood up and crossed the room. Kanji was frozen in place, still staring down at his hands. Naoto hesitated, then quickly bent at the waist and hugged him around his neck.

Unexpectedly, Kanji stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in tightly. Naoto gasped in surprise, and the other friends watched in amazement. Yukiko and Rise cheered. "Yesh, yesh," Yukiko lisped. "They're sho cute together!" She laughed hysterically, hiccuped, and closed her eyes.

Naoto wriggled free, and returned to her seat, her face burning. Kanji sank back down with an intense look on his face. "Ooookay," Rise said. "Let's draw again!" Her head lolled around on her shoulders, and she laughed uncontrollably.

"Listen..." Naoto said quietly. "This club hasn't served alcohol in over a year, after they had a rash of drunk driving incidents. So there's no way that you're really drunk." Rise, Teddie, and Yukiko gaped at her, then all burst out laughing.

"Oh, Naoto-kun, you're such a funny guy. No wonder Kanji's all in love with you," Rise giggled, then howled as Teddie pounced on her and began tickling her. "Hee hee hee, no! No! Where are you putting ...your hand, Teddie?" she gasped, trying to bat the petite blonde boy away from her. Yukiko jumped up with a squeal and jumped onto the tickle pile, tickling Teddie in the ribs. The three of them rolled around on the floor, making utter fools of themselves, and Chie sighed loudly.

"We better get these drunks back to the hotel somehow," she groaned, and everyone agreed. They all joined in to pull the three apart. Teddie was quickly sobered up with a slap to the face from Yosuke. Chie and Naoto helped Yukiko stagger down the stairs, while Souji and Kanji helped Rise.

Yosuke was dragging Teddie along by the wrist. "Come on, you dumb bear."

Teddie's eyes shimmered with fake tears. "How can you treat me so harshly, when we shared such love?" he whimpered, and Yosuke just yanked him along harder.

They managed to all get in the hotel, and get back to their rooms. Kanji was already in the room when Naoto got back from helping Chie put Yukiko to bed. He was stuffing his things back in his backpack. "Uh...I'm staying in Souji and Yosuke's room tonight," he grunted, not daring to look at her.

Naoto just stepped closer. "Kanji, I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I had no idea you felt so strongly..."

"Well, I told you I really liked you! You didn't believe me?" Kanji practically shouted at her, then made an apologetic face as he lowered his voice. "I really like you, Naoto. And I don't care what anyone thinks." He rolled his eyes. "You see that my friends all want us together or something." He smiled down softly at her, and she finally returned the smile.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"I'm so sure, it hurts," Kanji said firmly. He reached out tentatively, placing his hands on Naoto's shoulders. "But I want you to be happy too...if being with me doesn't make you happy, then..."

"No, it's not that," Naoto quickly protested. "It's just so complicated."

"Look, you know I'm not going to be all showy about it...you know, if we really started going out. I won't try to hold your hand in public or kiss on you or anything like that. Unless you wanted me to," he said wistfully, then quickly continued talking. "We could keep it a secret," he said quietly.

"Can we?" Naoto asked breathlessly, stepping in closer to him.

"I don't know, but I really want to try," Kanji said. He leaned down, bringing his face in close to Naoto's. She trembled hard, and then leaned in as well, kissing him. The kiss quickly escalated, their pent up feelings of the day boiling over. They were soon on the bed, partially undressed and kissing in a frenzy. Kanji had peeled off his shirt, and had helped Naoto get her chest binding off. "That seems like it would be really painful," he panted, as he rolled her onto her back.

"It is - oh!" Naoto cried out suddenly as Kanji's mouth found its way to her chest. He took one soft pink nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue until it was hard, then moved on to the other one. His hands slid up and down her slim waist as he worked, making her moan.

Kanji laid down on the bed next to her, and then pulled her in to kiss him. They lay on their sides, and Kanji's hand slowly wandered below Naoto's waist, touching her lightly through her pants. Naoto gave an anguished whimper, then unfastened her pants partially. Kanji took his cue, sliding his hand down the front. He managed to wriggle his hand inside her underwear, and groaned in pleasure when his fingertips found silky wetness. "Damn," he murmured, exploring the unfamiliar ground carefully. Naoto clung to him desperately as he touched her, writhing against him.

She finally became coherent enough to return the favor, and tangled her arm around his to reach him. She felt tentatively at the straining bulge in his pants, and Kanji groaned with need. He quickly pulled his hand out of her panties to unfasten his own pants to allow her access, then resumed touching her. Naoto hesitated, then slipped her hand inside his pants and boxers. "Oh, God," Kanji groaned as her fingers made contact with his bare flesh. She curiously felt at the slippery wetness at the tip, spreading it around with her fingers. Kanji squirmed desperately, making stiff movements with his hips.

When she wrapped all her fingers around his length and gave it a couple of strokes, he cried out in pleasurable agony. "Oh, God, oh God oh God," he cried, then there was a sudden explosion of thick creaminess. It pulsed out all over Naoto's hand and onto Kanji himself, as he continued to cry out in ecstasy. He trembled, then his body relaxed as the final waves of rapture passed over him. Naoto laughed nervously, pulling her messy hand away. Kanji apologized over and over, removing his hand from her pants and getting some tissues, which he used to clean up.

He then resumed kissing her, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he slipped his hand back down to touch her wetness. He felt acutely grateful in the wake of his afterglow, and he longed to give her the same pleasure. His fingers rubbed her carefully put firmly, and she reached down, placing her hand on the outside of her pants and guiding him in the correct speed. Soon, she was moving erratically and crying out in joy as she climaxed.

They held onto each other, breathing heavily, and drifted off to sleep.

...

In Souji and Yosuke's room, Yosuke was looking at the clock impatiently. "That's it, I'm going to bed. He's not coming."

Souji smiled. "They must have made up..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the group went out to Hagakure Ramen, a popular eatery on Port Island. Yukiko poked at her soup listlessly with her chopsticks. "What happened last night?" she muttered. "I don't really remember."

"Then don't worry about it," Chie told her, slurping her soup.

Down the counter, Yosuke was elbowing Kanji. "Soooo, man, noticed you didn't come to our room last night. What's that about?"

Kanji blushed, but fibbed. "Uh, I figured you guys were cramped enough with Teddie in there, so I managed. Plus, uh, it was probably pretty annoying because of Teddie; I wouldn't have been able to sleep." He looked away nervously as he drank his soup. Yosuke looked at him suspiciously, but didn't pry further.

On the other end of the counter, Rise spoke up to Naoto. "You know, I just want to say that I'm totally cool with it."

"With what?" Naoto mumbled.

"You know. 'Cause I've got a friend, Rei, who's a boy's love actor. There's nothing wrong with it," Rise chirped happily, and Naoto scooted away slightly. "Ugh! What's your problem? I told you I was OKAY with it! Geez!" Rise fell to sulking.

The friends bought a few souvenirs from the station, and then headed back to Inaba. That evening, Kanji was watching the news with his mother when he was surprised to see a live interview with Naoto, "The Boy Detective." The case was being discussed, and Naoto expressed doubts that they had caught the real killer. The interviewer was doubtful, and changed the subject to some of Naoto's past successful cases.

Kanji's mother smiled. "You two are friends, aren't you?"

"What?! No!" Kanji blustered.

"It's okay to have friends, son," she told him. "He sure is a cute boy."

"Shut up, Ma! Geez!" Kanji stalked off to his room angrily, leaving his mother puzzled at his behavior, as usual.

The following day, the group ran into Naoto on the way to school. She said several enigmatic things about the case, and then headed away from the school. Kanji was worried and wanted to go after her, but Rise reminded him that he couldn't have any more tardies or absences. He gave in with an annoyed sigh, and kept on towards school with the rest of them.

Naoto didn't come to school that day, and Kanji was so worried, he couldn't think about anything else. He paced the streets of the central shopping district that afternoon, making a few people nervous with his intense expression. His heart skipped a beat as he caught a glimpse of Naoto by the bus stop, with a police officer. He hurried forward, but paused behind the fence when he heard her angry tone of voice.

"I'm telling you, you're wrong! Kubo is just an attention seeker!"

The cop spoke back in a condescending voice. "You're too obsessed with the case. Listen, we found the his prints on the last victim, and he confessed to the other two murders. Quit trying to stir up shit. Why don't you join a club or something at school to keep you busy, so that you'll stop annoying us?"

Naoto gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't patronize me!" she said sharply. "You're wrong, and I intend to prove it!"

The cop gave an insulting laugh. "Ha! How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," Naoto said quietly, and then wheeled around to go. As she came around the corner, she ran right into Kanji. Her face flickered with annoyance, then happiness, and then became impassive. "Did you hear that?" she said, sounding tired.

"Uh, no...well, yeah," Kanji admitted. "What do you mean, you're going to prove them wrong?"

"I can't talk about it," Naoto said, moving to walk away.

Kanji grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, wait! Please don't do anything dangerous," he pleaded.

"It's too late for that," she said quietly, and then wrested herself free and hurried away. Kanji stood still, watching her go.

That evening, it was going to be rainy, and Yosuke called everyone to remind them to watch the Midnight Channel. Sure enough, at twelve sharp, a grainy image appeared on the screen, that of a petite, slim figure wearing a hat. Kanji's fingers pressed at his cell desperately, and he yelled into it when Souji answered. "That was Naoto! I'm sure of it!"

"Whoa, calm down, Kanji," Souji said. "It was too fuzzy to tell who it was."

"It was Naoto! I'm telling you!" Kanji said, getting angrier. "Where does sh- uh, he live? We need to get over there and stop the kidnapping!"

"Kanji, I don't know where he lives. We're just going to have to wait for morning, and talk to Naoto at school about this. Don't worry, we'll work things out." Souji bid him goodnight, and hung up. Kanji cursed bitterly, feeling frustrated and ineffective. So this was what Naoto meant by proving the cops wrong. She had appeared on that news show on purpose, to make herself fit the pattern of past kidnapping victims. And it worked; now her grainy image was on the Midnight Channel as a warning that she was next. Kanji vowed to protect her at all costs.

At school the next day, Kanji was distressed to see that Naoto wasn't there. If he had any idea at all where she lived, he would have ditched class in a heartbeat, compulsory attendance be damned, and hurried over to her house. But didn't, so he managed to make it through the day, snapping and growling at anyone who tried to talk to him After school was out, he met up with the rest of the team. "Naoto didn't come to school today," he said, feeling agitated.

"We know," Chie said. "I don't know...do you think he's been kidnapped already or he's just wound up in police business?"

"Only one way to find out," Yukiko said. "Let's split up and see if we can find Adachi." Adachi was the rookie partner of Souji's policeman uncle. He was a total spaz and could always be counted on to leak information.

"That's a good idea," Souji said. "Yosuke, you head over to Junes. He likes to hang out there sometimes. Chie and Yukiko, you hit the floodplains. Me, Kanji, and Rise can check the shopping district. Call as soon as you get some info." Everyone nodded solemnly, and sprinted off to try to find Adachi.

It was Rise who hit the jackpot, finding him browsing at the bookstore near her family's tofu shop. "Hey, Adachi-san," she said cheerfully.

"What?" He looked up in alarm. "Uh, hi...um, you're one of Souji's friends, right? Um, I'm not skipping out on work really...I, uh, heard they had some shoplifters here, so I'm staking it out." He was a terrible liar, and Rise cringed at the huge sweat stains on his jacket. He fiddled with his crooked tie and looked nervous.

"Yeah, that's great! You keep protecting the peace," Rise said. "Anyway, is Naoto down at the police station now?"

"Naoto? You mean the boy detective? Nooo...they kicked him off the case. I mean, since it's closed and all. Well, just between you and me, I don't think he thought it was really over. Kept talking about pieces not all fitting together. I tell you what, that kid's a bloodhound. You get him on the scent of the case, and he just doesn't want to give up. Almost obsessed, if you ask me! But uh, don't tell anybody I said that, okay?" He suddenly eyed Rise with interest. "Hey, I just realized...you're that idol, Risette! Oh, um...could I take your picture?"

Rise shuddered as the creepiest expression flickered across Adachi's face. "Um, I have to go right now. Maybe next time!" she said hurriedly, then ran out of the store, ducking into the tofu shop to call Souji. She relayed the information, and they all agreed to retire for the night and watch the Midnight Channel again, as it was going to rain again. Well, almost everyone agreed - Kanji wanted to jump in the TV right then.

"Relax, man. While I was at Junes, Teddie checked, and there's nobody in there right now," Yosuke said.

"Well, Teddie's an idiot! He might be wrong! Arg, we can't waste time talking about this! We have to save her!" He was at the verge of tearing his hair out.

"_Her_?" Yosuke arched an eyebrow. "Dude, Naoto's a he. But if it makes you feel better to pretend he's a girl..." He trailed off as Kanji stormed away angrily.

That night, everyone watched the Midnight Channel. When the clock struck midnight, the TV flickered suddenly, and a person that was unmistakably Naoto appeared. She was wearing an oversized lab coat, and appeared to be in a scientific laboratory. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Genome Project. Tonight, I shall be both experimenter and experimentee both, subject of a forbidden yet amazing bodily alteration process. You will be witness to my departure into a new realm...the moment of a new birth! From the chosen day forth, I shall walk a completely new path in life!"

The TV faded out, and Kanji called Souji as quickly as he could. "Did you see that? W-what the hell was Naoto talking about? Bodily alterations!? Ugh, we've got to get in that TV, now!"

"We won't be able to help him if we jump in unprepared, Kanji. Let's discuss this in the morning." Kanji protested, but Souji was firm. That night, Kanji tossed and turned, worried terribly about Naoto. What had she gotten herself into? Could they save her?

Kanji managed somehow to get through the day, but was antsy with worry by the time the group gathered after school. "Goddammit, pick up your feet, Yosuke!" he snapped angrily, as Yosuke dragged behind the group slightly.

"Kanji's really worried about Naoto," Yukiko commented quietly to Chie, as they all walked to Junes.

"Mmm hmm...proves he really cares about him," Chie agreed.

They reached Junes and jumped in the TV, then Rise and Teddie began analyzing the area to figure out where Naoto was. "Hmm..." Rise said. "I can't tell definitely...I guess I just don't know him well enough. We need more information."

"You want more information? Fine," Kanji barked. "Naoto gets treated like a child by the police department. They're total jerks to h-him." He paused, swallowing, as he almost made another gender slip. He briefly considered spilling that information to the group, but he had promised Naoto that he would tell no one. But he wondered if that applied in a situation like this...Rise might need to know that in order to find her. "Also, Naoto's obsessed with getting to the bottom of this case."

Rise scanned for a moment more, then cried out in excitement. "He's that way!" She pointed to the south.

"All right, let's go!" Kanji shouted, and they all ran in that direction. They reached a strange scene that looked somewhat like a secret hideout in a kid's action show. "What are we waiting for?" Kanji cried impatiently. "Let's go in!"

Souji approached Kanji calmly, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kanji...you're too agitated right now. I think it would be better if you weren't in the party for this expedition."

"What? Like hell I'm staying here! I gotta save Naoto!"

"If you lose your cool and get out of control, we could be defeated by enemies before we even get there," Souji cautioned him.

Kanji swallowed hard and nodded, regaining his composure. "I'll keep my cool, Senpai. You can count on me. So please..." he looked intently at Souji, his eyes begging.

"All right, let's go," Souji said briskly. Kanji trotted along after him, along with Yosuke and Yukiko. The others followed behind at a safe distance, protecting Rise as she analyzed the area.

"Whoa, this is just like something from a Power Rangers episode," Yosuke commented as they headed down the hallways of the lair. "I keep expecting Rita whatsherface to pop out and attack us!" As if on cue, a large group of shadows accosted the group. They managed to fight them off, and continued on. They made their way lower and lower in the dungeon.

"We're getting close to Naoto-kun," Rise commented as they descended to the eighth floor.

"Good," Kanji said. His heart was beating fast. Was she okay? What were they going to find?

After some more fighting, they finally came to a large room. "He's in here," Rise declared. Kanji wasted no time in busting right through the heavy iron doors. The rest of the group was right on his heels.

"Naoto!" Kanji cried, as they stepped into the same laboratory they had seen on the midnight channel. Naoto looked up at him, gratefulness flashing in her eyes. Then she sighed heavily and turned back to her shadow, who was crying dramatically.

"I have to go now. It's no use talking to you," she said.

"Whyyyyy? Don't leave me alone..." the shadow sobbed in a echoing, childlike voice. "Everyone's always leaving me alone...I wanna be a big boy right now!" Naoto sighed and shook her head. The shadow suddenly glared at her. "You know it's true. Nobody's going to take you seriously because you're just a child! The police will only take a man seriously!"

"Stop it..." Naoto protested weakly.

"But that's a problem for you, isn't it? That's why we're doing this little experiment," the shadow explained, gesturing towards the frightening looking surgical equipment. "You can become what you want to be."

"Just stop it!" Naoto cried, losing her temper.

"You stop it!" the shadow snapped back childishly. "Naoto. _Naoto_. What a joke. Oh, but Naoto is such a manly name. No wonder you chose it. You always admired the strong and cool men in all those worthless mysteries you wasted your time reading. And that's what you want to be when you grow up, right? But...how can you become a man when you were never male to begin with?"

"Shut up!" Naoto cried angrily.

The team was shocked. "Did...did he just say what I thought he said?" Yosuke stammered. Kanji hung his head, already knowing what the shadow meant. "Naoto's not a guy?"

"Oh, no..." the shadow suddenly addressed the group. "No, she's just a worthless little girl. She can bind those breasts down and dress in boys' clothes all she wants, but it doesn't change anything at the end of the day. _You _don't look surprised," the shadow said, turning to Kanji.

"M-me? Uh..." His face turned red.

The shadow laughed cruelly. "Of course you're not. You've already felt for yourself, haven't you? You've _seen _the lie that's under this male costume."

"Shut up!" Naoto shouted. "You don't know anything!"

The shadow turned to her, glaring coldly. "I know everything the two of you have done...because I'm you, and you're me."

"You're not me!" Naoto shouted back.

"Don't say that!" Chie cautioned. She knew from experience that when a person denied their shadow, that's when things got ugly. But it was too late, and Naoto's shadow was already glowing brightly.

"Ahahahahaha!" it laughed cruelly. "I'll destroy you all!" Naoto suddenly fainted, apparently from mental exhaustion, and Chie and Teddie hurried forward to drag her out of harm's way.

"Get ready," Souji said, drawing his katana.

"I'm ready," Yosuke said, whipping out his knives. Yukiko nodded determinedly as she spread her fan, and Kanji stepped forward, gripping onto his metal folding chair. The fight began, and it was brutal right from the get go. Naoto's shadow was no pushover. It was strong and fast, and the team struggled to keep afloat. Yukiko was healing the group on every turn, while Yosuke alternated throwing wind spells and casting Dekaja to nullify the stat increasing spells that the shadow kept casting on itself. Kanji and Souji hit the robot like creature as hard as they could, and reeled back as it countered.

"Shit!" Yosuke cried out. The shadow had used a lightning attack that hit everyone. Lightning was his persona's weakness, and he fell to the ground in the aftermath. Kanji quickly helped him up, and Yukiko cast a healing spell on him. "Thanks," Yosuke panted, and then jumped right back in the fight.

The team was down to their last legs when Souji finally struck the finishing blow. The shadow collapsed to the ground, seemingly evaporating into a cloud of black fog, which quickly dissipated.

Kanji wiped his hands off, then hurried over to Naoto, who was still lying on the ground, under the watchful eye of Chie. "Naoto! Are you okay?" he asked, his voice stricken with worry.

"Yes, I'm okay," Naoto whispered, sitting up. The rest of the group crowded around, and listened as she spoke. "I'm sorry, everyone...but I had to prove that the killer was still out there."

"So you used yourself as bait? That's just stupid! God, if you knew - " Kanji ranted, but was cut off by Chie.

"Let him...I mean, let her speak, Kanji."

Naoto gave a weak smile, and continued. "So, you all know my secret now..."

Yukiko shook her head. "Do you not like being a girl? Is that why you always dress like a boy?"

Naoto nodded sadly. "The police department...is so male oriented. They dislike me enough for my age, but if they were to know I'm...female..." she said the word hesitantly, like it was unfamiliar, and then continued, "If they knew, they would shut me out completely."

"You don't know that!" Kanji protested.

"I know," Naoto said, smiling wryly. "But I'm afraid. Solving crimes is what I was born to do, and I won't let anything get in the way of it."

"Wow...so you went to some pretty extreme measures," Yosuke said.

Naoto nodded, and then grasped her head in pain. Teddie piped up. "The fog in here is giving her a headache, and I don't have any extra glasses! Let's all get out of here!" Everyone agreed, and they hurried out of the dungeon.

Back in Junes, Yukiko was trying to convince Naoto to let her help her get home. "You're worn out. Come on, it's all right."

Naoto just shrugged her off. "I feel better now. I'm fine." She stood up on her own, and headed for the door. Kanji swiftly intercepted her.

"I'll help you home," he said softly, and Naoto acquiesced with a sigh. The rest of the group watched them leave together.

"So, if Naoto's a chick, then Kanji's not gay, right?" Yosuke tapped his finger on his cheek. "But you know, if you're attracted to a girl that's dressed like a guy, that's a little bit gay."

"But under those clothes, she's a girl," Chie insisted. "Oh, just quit worrying about Kanji's love life. You're way too interested in it."

"I am not! It's just weird and I want to know what's going on! Anyone would be curious!" Yosuke shouted at Chie.

"Don't you shout at me! I'll kick you in the crotch again!"

"You just try it, you karate chopping hag! Oof!" Yosuke sank to his knees as Chie's quick kick surpassed his reflexes, landing a blow between his legs. "Ohhh...ugh..." Yosuke babbled incoherently in pain, and the rest of the group laughed.

Meanwhile, Kanji was hovering beside Naoto as she walked home. "I'm fine, I keep telling you," she began, and then stumbled slightly. Kanji quickly reacted, reaching out to steady her.

"Here, let me carry you piggyback," Kanji offered.

"No! I can walk!" Despite her assertion, she was showing definite signs of fatigue. Kanji hurried a few steps ahead of her and crouched on the ground.

"Just climb on, dammit," he insisted. Naoto protested at first, but finally got on his back and let him carry her.

"Ugh, I hate being weak," Naoto lamented.

"You're not weak. You just went through a lot." Kanji sighed heavily. "Believe me, I know. I went through the same thing." He hesitated, then began to tell her all about his experience with his other personality. "You think yours was bad and embarrassing, but believe me, it gets way worse. Mine was wearing nothing but this skimpy towel, prancing around a bathhouse looking for men." He shuddered as he thought of it.

"Gee, I feel kind of bad, since I'm the one who made you all confused, right?" Naoto asked.

"Well, you were just like the trigger, is all. But that's in the past," he said firmly.

They were silent for a few moments as they both thought. "What happens now?" Naoto said quietly.

"Whatever you want," Kanji responded.

"I don't think I'll bind my chest anymore - it's getting more and more uncomfortable every day. They're getting bigger..." she grumbled, then blushed when she heard Kanji stifle a laugh. "Ugh..." she sighed. "I'll keep wearing the boy's version of the school uniform though. I can't stand skirts. Oh, this is my house," Naoto said suddenly, looking up.

"Wow, it's really nice," Kanji commented. Naoto lived in a western style house on the edge of the river district. Kanji hesitated, wondering whether he should help her inside or not, but he decided that he should. Naoto didn't protest. She pulled a key out of her pocket and gave it to Kanji to unlock a side door, then he carried her into the quiet, silent house.

"My grampa must already be asleep," Naoto commented.

"He's probably really worried about you."

"No, I told him I was going undercover on a case for a few weeks. He doesn't expect me back. This way." Kanji just kept carrying her down the moonlit hall, until they reached a door. "This is my room," Naoto said, suddenly sounding shy.

"Oh, i-i-is it?" Kanji stuttered. He felt inexplicably awkward for no apparent reason. He turned the knob, and together they went inside the room. It was neat and orderly, as could be expected, and Kanji made his way nervously towards the bed, then knelt in front of it to let her down. She climbed off, and sat on the bed.

"Um.." she began, her cheeks getting pink.

"Uh..." Kanji scratched the back of his bleached head, feeling infinitely awkward.

"Do you..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Um..." Naoto trailed off, staring down at her lap. Kanji, being a man of action, despite his awkwardness, couldn't stand going round and round in circles, and he leaned in suddenly to kiss her. She fell back on the bed with a muffled squeak, as Kanji worked his body over hers and kissed her more intensely.

After a few moments, he pulled away, apologizing. "I'm sorry. You're all exhausted and stuff, and - " Further speech was cut off by Naoto grabbing his head and pulling him back into the kiss. Her hands flew to his waist, pulling up at his black tank top. Kanji groaned into her mouth, then broke away for a second to rip his top off. He went back into the kiss with even more passion than before. His hands worked at the buttons of her turquoise dress shirt, getting them open quickly and then picking desperately at the binding below.

Naoto sat up, and with his help removed it, "for the last time," in her words. Kanji kissed tenderly at her breasts, which were still marked from being confined so tightly. He kissed at each deep groove in her soft skin, and then moved to a nipple, teasing and toying with it. His hips were grinding over and over into her thigh, and his hand massaged urgently between her legs. Naoto arched her back slightly, and moaned softly. "K-Kanji..." she stammered. "I want you..."

Kanji's face became red and blood surged to his groin with renewed force as he grasped what she was saying. His fingers flew, unfastening her pants and then tugging them and her panties down. All he knew was that he wanted it to happen before she changed her mind, and he hurriedly lowered his own pants as well. Naoto spread her thighs invitingly, though her face was flushed and shy. "Are you sure?" Kanji felt compelled to ask.

"I'm sure..." she whispered, her eyes half lidded. Kanji swallowed hard, then positioned himself over her. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he let human instinct take over, guiding him to the correct spot to press himself against. He nudged the tip of his hardness into her wetness, and began to push inside of her. She gave a soft cry of anguish, making him pull back, but she insisted that she wanted him to keep going. He steeled up his courage, and then thrust his hips forward once more. She cried out in pain, but that quickly subsided, fading into pleasure.

Kanji rocked clumsily against her, groaning in ecstasy. Never had he imagined that something could feel so wonderful...he was in heaven. The way she was whimpering in pleasure underneath him drove him wild, and he pressed himself as deep as he could go, pulsing his hips slightly. Some kind of instinct told him that was what he needed to do right then, and his instincts were confirmed as Naoto began to gasp. She placed her hands on his lower back, urging him to stay close, and wiggled underneath him for a few seconds before crying out in joy as she climaxed.

Kanji was overwhelmed with happiness, and he lowered his head, making a few more passioned thrusts before finding release himself. He reached heights of pleasure that he never thought possible, the situation being so perfect and wonderful. He pressed his lips against Naoto's, who kissed him back tenderly.

Though Naoto's shadow had wished for her to become a man; that night, she became a woman.


End file.
